berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Guts
Panels= Prototype Guts.png|A prototype design of Guts. Guts with Dragonslayer e134.png|Guts with the Dragonslayer. Guts and Casca.jpg|Guts sitting with Casca. Gambino Stabbed.jpg|Guts stabbing his surrogate father Gambino in self defense. Guts Pre-Eclipse Manga.png|Guts in the Band of the Hawk. Pincer strike on Zodd.png|Guts and Griffith fight against Zodd. Morning of Departure battle.png|Guts and Griffith duel when the swordsman decides to depart from the Band of the Hawk. Berserker Armour Version 1.png|Guts wearing the Berserker Armor before its transformation. Berserker Armour Version 2.png|Guts wearing the Berserker Armor after it has been influenced by the Beast of Darkness. Leather improvements.png|Guts defending Jill from bandits. SerpicoDSDodge.png|Guts attacks Serpico, who manages to dodge. SerpicoDefendsGuts.png|Serpico defends Guts. CascaStabsGuts.png|Casca drives her sword into Guts after he returns to the Band of the Hawk. GutsCatchesCasca.png|Guts narrowly prevents Casca's suicide. GutsCascaKiss.png|Guts and Casca kiss beneath a waterfall. GutsCascaKiss-0.png|The two lovers kiss after Guts asks Casca to accompany him on his journey. OffToElfhelm.png|Guts, Casca, and Puck depart for Elfhelm. |-| Prints= Guts Post-Eclipse Manga.jpg|Guts holding the Dragonslayer. Guts, Griffith and Puck.jpg|Guts alongside Griffith and Puck. Band of the Hawk peaceful.jpg|Guts lying on a tree branch while Judeau plays his lute to the rest of the Band of the Hawk. Guts and Griffith see their fans.jpg|Guts and Griffith watch their young admirers play. Guts face.jpg|Guts looks ahead. Guts Close Up.jpg|A young Guts wears armor. Guts first cover.jpg|Guts with his prosthetic arm outstretched. Guts carrying a Hawk.jpg|Guts being directed by Judeau, carrying a bloody Hawk. Griffith's Admirers.jpg|Guts watches children admire Griffith. Guts Casca Eclipse.jpg|Guts and an unconscious Casca during the Eclipse. Guts vs Apostles.jpg|Guts cleaving through apostles using the Dragonslayer. Schierke guiding Guts.jpg|Schierke guiding Guts while he dons the Berserker Armor. Puck directing Guts.jpg|Guts attacking while being directed by Puck. Guts' New Party.jpg|Guts alongside his travelling party. Paying for stolen apples.jpg|Guts overlooks Serpico as he sheepishly pays for Isidro's stolen apples. Guts' Traveling Party towards the horizon.jpg|Isidro leads the way towards the horizon while Guts watches over his group from behind. Guts vs Apostle with Dragonslayer.JPG|Guts on the ground fighting against an apostle. Guts vs Apostles from above.jpg|Guts fighting against apostles from above. Young Guts Miura illustraton book.jpg|A young Guts stands covered in blood on the battlefield. Chapter 343.png|Guts, covered in scars, sits with the Dragonslayer. Guts Dragonslayer Pose.jpg|Guts poses with the Dragonslayer. Pippin cannon.jpg|Guts and Pippin manning a cannon. Guts chronicles poster.jpg|Guts looks up. Band of the Hawk 2.jpg|Guts alongside the rest of the Band of the Hawk. Band of the Hawk.jpg|An armored Guts follows Griffith into battle on horseback. Guts defending Casca.jpg|Guts defends a regressed Casca. Guts Rosine Count.jpg|Guts is surrounded by Rosine and the Count. Guts fightng Rosine.jpg|Guts fights against Rosine. Guts + Travelling Party.jpg|Guts stands to fight in Qliphoth. Guts blue outline.jpg|Guts' cape flows around the Dragonslayer. Guts Skullknight.jpg|Guts stands before a profile of the Skull Knight. Guts Silat.jpg|Guts stands in front of Silat and one of the Bākiraka. Guts vs Silat.jpg|Guts fights against Silat. Guts vs Zodd apostle.jpg|Guts head to head with Zodd. Young Guts armor.jpg|A young Guts holds his helmet behind him. Guts cleaving through apostles.jpg|Guts cleaves through numerous apostles. Guts crouching.jpg|Guts crouches, ready to draw his sword. Guts' cape flowing.jpg|Guts cape flows around the Dragonslayer. Guts back.jpg|Guts reaches for his sword. Golden Age illustration.jpg|Guts as a member of the Band of the Hawk. Black Swordsman Saga.jpg|Guts severs an apostle. Berserk v2 p002.jpg|Guts tinkers with his prosthetic arm. Guts and Puck.jpg|Guts sits with Puck standing on his shoulder. Dreamcast game Miura art.jpg|An ensemble of the Dreamcast game cast, originally intended to link to the manga. Puck with bug.jpg|Puck pokes a firefly in front of Guts. Concept Art= Berserk anime setting 018.jpg|Full body sketches of Golden Age Guts and Casca for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 034.jpg|A height comparison between a young Guts, Griffith, Casca, Judeau, Pippin, Corkus and Rickert for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 032.jpg|A height comparison of a young Guts alongside the other youthful members of the Band of the Hawk, with a horse present to illustrate their size, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 124.jpg|A height comparison between an older Guts, Griffith, Casca, Judeau, Pippin, Rickert and Charlotte for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 125.jpg|A height comparison of an older Guts alongside the other older members of the Band of the Hawk and Charlotte, with a horse present to illustrate their size, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 033.jpg|A full body sketch of Guts as a young mercenary, fully armored, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 083.jpg|Guts' weaponized cannon arm concept sketches for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 084.jpg|Guts' prosthetic arm concept sketches for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 085.jpg|Guts' bandaged hand concept sketches for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 086.jpg|Sketches of Guts from different distances for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 087.jpg|A charcoal shadowed full body sketch of Guts as a young mercenary, fully armored, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 088.jpg|Concept sketches of Guts as a young mercenary from the front and back for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 089.jpg|Front and back views of Guts as a 6 and 8-9 year old boy for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 090.jpg|Profile drawings of Black Swordsman Guts showing various expressions for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 091.jpg|Profile drawings of Black Swordsman Guts showing various expressions for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 092.jpg|Profile drawings of Black Swordsman Guts showing various expressions for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 093.jpg|Front and back view sketches of a fully armored Guts, now a member of the Band of the Hawk, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 094.jpg|Detailed front and back view concept drawings of Guts in his Black Swordsman attire for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 097.jpg|Concept art of Guts' Golden Age era sword, with the wielder present for size comparison, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 095.jpg|Concept art of the Dragonslayer, with wielder Guts present for size comparison, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 096.jpg|Concept sketches of Guts as the Black Swordsman, shadowed with charcoal, for the 1997 anime. 2013_concept1.jpg|Concept art of Guts for the 2013 movies. |-| Anime (1997)= Guts' Anger.png|Guts is angered. Guts Body View.png|Guts is wounded during his travels as the Black Swordsman. Guts Privy to Assassination Plot.png|Guts privy to Griffith's plot to assassinate noble Julius. Judeau and Guts in Battle Armour.png|Judeau and Guts dressed in battle armor. Guts Submerged in Blood.png|Guts submerged in blood during battle. Guts Realisation.png|Guts thinking about his dream. Guts and Judeau Shocked at the Sight.png|Guts and Judeau shocked at the sight of Griffith's tortured body. Guts Furious.png|Guts appears furious. Guts Challenges his Enemies.png|Guts challenges his enemies during battle. Guts and Griffith Soaked in Blood.png|Guts and Griffith covered in blood. Guts & Gambino Faceoff.png|Young Guts and his surrogate father Gambino face-off. Guts' Wide Grin.png|Guts grinning wide. Guts Proceeds Despite Gaston's Protest.png|Guts proceeds onwards despite Gaston's protests. Raiders Commander Guts.png|Guts as the captain of the Band of the Hawk's Raiders. Casca & Guts First Battle.png|Casca and Guts fight for the first time. Guts Sinister.png|Guts with a sinister smile. Guts' Wrath.png|Guts' displays his wrath. Guts Asleep.png|Guts falls asleep, exhausted after fighting. Guts at the Campfire of Dreams.png|Guts at the campfire of dreams. Rickert being Coy.png|Rickert being coy, to Guts' annoyance. Judeau's Prediction.png|Judeau talks with Guts alone. Guts Considers his Future.png|Guts considers his future. Judeau Faces Guts.png|Judeau confronts Guts as he plans to leave the Band of the Hawk. Beginning a new Life, Guts Collects his Thoughts.png|After departing from the Band of the Hawk, Guts collects his thoughts. The Band of the Hawk's Mission.png|Guts with Casca, Pippin, and Judeau on a mission to rescue Griffith from the torture of the King of Midland. Band of the Hawk briefing.png|Guts in a Band of the Hawk briefing. Guts Astonished at Ungrateful Act.png|Guts astonished after Casca throws a knife at him. Guts Upset.png|Guts upset. Griffith Sets Guts on a New Path.png|Guts intimidated by Griffith's dream. Guts Unforbearing.png|Guts unforbearing. Guts Privately Impressed.png|Guts impressed by Casca. Guts Seeks to Define his Purpose.png|Guts seeking to define his purpose. Guts' Response to a Sneak Attack.png|Guts' response to a sneak attack. Griffith Recalls Guts' Friendship.png|Griffith recalling Guts' friendship. Guts Hones his Skills.png|Guts honing his swordsmanship skills. Guts goes berserk anime 001.jpg|Guts goes berserk. |-| Golden Age Film Trilogy= Film Departure Duel.jpg|Guts and Griffith ready to duel when Guts plans to depart from the Band of the Hawk. Guts Pre-Eclipse Anime.png|Guts during his time in the Band of the Hawk. Assassin Guts.png|Guts during his assassination of Julius. Guts Royal Ball.png|Guts at the royal Midland ball. Guts Casca Film.jpg|Guts and Casca lay together before a waterfall. Guts Stance.png|Guts prepares to duel Griffith. Guts Eclipse Film.jpg|Guts bleeds during the Eclipse. Guts Post-Eclipse Anime.png|Guts after the Eclipse. |-| Anime (2016)= Griffith and Guts' bond.png|Guts remembers his former camaraderie with Griffith. Guts and Casca fighting.png|Guts remembering his battle alongside Casca. Guts and Casca tender moment.png|Guts remembers his tender moment with Casca. Griffith and Guts pondering.png|Guts remembers the conversations he had with Griffith. Guts leaves Griffith and the Hawks.png|Guts recalls the moment he abandoned Griffith and the Band of the Hawk. Guts Eclipse Flashback.png|Guts has a flashback to the horrors of the Eclipse. Guts captured.png|Guts in a pillory, captured by the Holy Iron Chain Knights. Farnese interrogates Guts.png|Farnese interrogating Guts. Puck frees Guts.png|Guts is freed with the help of Puck. Guts captures Farnese.png|Guts kidnaps Farnese and threatens to burn her rear. Guts warns the Keeper.png|Guts threatens the Keeper of the Hounds. Guts kills the horse.png|Guts decapitates a possessed horse, saving Farnese. Guts sets out to rescue Casca.png|Guts sets out on his mission to rescue Casca. Guts grabs Rickert.png|Guts grabs Rickert, demanding to know Casca's location. Guts explains his rage.png|Guts explains to Godo his unquenchable rage. Beast of Darkness tempts Guts.png|Guts' inner evil tempts him to give in to his anger. Guts fighting Kushans.png|Guts drives back the Kushan assassins. Guts wields the new Dragonslayer.png|Impressed at how the new Dragonslayer handles. Guts rests after battle.png|Guts takes a short rest after saving Isidro. Guts accepts Isidro.png|Guts tells Isidro to forget about joining him. Guts fights the wheel skeletons.png|Guts goes all out fighting the wheel skeletons. Skull Knight warns Guts.png|Skull Knight visits Guts to warn him. Guts reacts to the New Eclipse.png|Guts' reaction to the plot to bring about another Eclipse. Guts sets off for St Albion.png|Setting off with Isidro towards St. Albion. Guts scares the Holy See captain.png|Guts terrifies the Pagan Hunter Captain before interrogating him. Guts saves Casca.png|Saving Casca from the Great Goat apostle. Guts vs Great Goat.png|Guts prepares to fight the Great Goat. Guts kills the Great Goat.png|Guts decapitates the Great Goat. Guts impressed at bombs.png|Smiling at Rickert's ingenuity. Serpico fights Guts.png|Being attacked on the cliffside by Serpico. Guts grabs Serpico's sword.png|Guts grabs Serpico's sword before breaking it. Guts threatens Isidro.png|Violently questioning Isidro on how he let Casca get kidnapped again. Guts and company storm the Tower.png|Guts, Isidro and Luca prepare to infiltrate the Tower of Conviction. Farnese questioned by Guts.png|Guts violently interrogates Farnese as to where Casca in being held. Guts finds Puck hiding.png|Guts finds Puck hiding under a helmet. Guts prepares to battle Mozgus and his men.png|Guts prepares himself to fight Mozgus and his disciples. Guts fighting Angel Face.png|Guts battles Angel Face, Bubblehead and the Imp. Guts caught by the Bird.png|Caught within the Bird's clutches. Guts deflects Angel Face's wheel.png|Guts deflects Angel Face's breaking wheel with his cannon. The Imp's death.png|Guts impales the Imp after blowing off his face. The Bird's death.png|Guts slices the Bird's throat, killing him. Guts among the Tower's rubble.png|Guts awakens atop the Tower of Conviction, now transformed into a hand. Guts witnesses the ceremony begin.png|Guts witnesses the Incarnation Ceremony in full effect. Guts begins to slice through the pure evil.png|Guts slices through pure congealed evil spirits in an attempt to save Casca. Guts stabs Mozgus.png|Guts impales Mozgus through the chest. Guts stands over Mozgus.png|Standing exhausted above Mozgus' motionless body. Mozgus' final form.png|Mozgus reveals his true form to Guts. Mozgus prepares to strike Guts.png|Being caught off-guard by Mozgus' speed. Guts deflects God's Breath.png|Guts deflects "God's Breath" by shoving the Dragonslayer into Mozgus' mouth. Guts vs Mozgus.png|Guts battles Mozgus in a final duel atop the Tower of Conviction. Mozgus remarks on the faith of his people.png|Mozgus gives Guts a chance to repent from his "evil ways". Guts throws Mozgus off the Tower.png|Guts stabs and flips Mozgus off the tower to his death. Guts and Casca reunite.png|Guts and Casca share a brief reunion amidst the chaos. Guts comments that they will survive.png|Reaffirming the others that they will all survive the ceremony. Guts and comapny prepare to hold out.png|Guts and company light torches to prepare to survive until daybreak. Guts assists Farnese.png|Guts assists Farnese during her fear. Guts comforts Casca.png|Guts comforting Casca after the Tower of Conviction's destruction. Guts and friends surrounded by Kushan.png|Guts and company surrounded by Kushans. Guts witnesses Griffith's rebirth.png|Witnessing with shock the rebirth of Griffith. Guts furiously rushes towards Griffith.png|Guts, filled with blind rage, rushes towards Griffith. Guts stops his attack on Griffith for Casca.png|Guts stops his attack due to Casca's wellbeing. Guts and Casca ride to Godo's.png|Guts steals a horse to take Casca to Godo's home. Guts, Casca and Puck prepare for Griffith.png|Guts, Casca and Puck prepare for the arrival of Griffith. |-| Anime (2017)= |-| Promos= 1997 Promo Art Griffith.jpg|Promotional art of Guts running to Griffith, who is about to activate the Crimson Behelit, for the 1997 anime. Guts Portrait.jpg|Guts with his brand visible. Guts Rescue Mission.jpg|Guts with Casca, Pippin, Judeau, Rickert and Corkus during the mission to rescue Griffith from the torture of the King of Midland. BotH Groupshot.jpg|Guts together with Griffith, Casca, Judeau, Pippin, Rickert, and Corkus. Berserk-2016-Premier-visual-art.jpg|Promo image for the 2016 anime. main_bg.jpg|Promotional image of Guts sleeping for the 2016 anime. Guts.jpg|Premier key art of Guts for the 2016 anime. Berserk 2016 Premier visual art version 2.jpg|Promotional poster art for the 2016 anime. TCG= |-| The Holy Demon War Chronicles= Guts PS2.jpg|Guts' character model in Berserk: Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō. Berserk Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō Gameplay.jpg|Guts fights against Zodd in a gameplay screenshot. |-| Berserk Musou= Ss1 1.jpg|Guts chopping through trolls in a gameplay screenshot. Ss1 2.jpg|Guts using slicing action in a gameplay screenshot. Ss1 3.jpg|Guts' "Kill-Crush Action" in a gameplay screenshot. Ss2 1.jpg|Guts and Griffith confront Zodd in a gameplay screenshot. Ss2 2.jpg|Guts standing on the damaged Tower of Conviction in a cinematic screenshot. Ss2 3.jpg|Guts in the Berserker Armor against Grunbeld in a gameplay screenshot. Ss3 1.jpg|Guts using his canon arm in a gameplay screenshot. Ss3 2.jpg|Guts clearing a troll horde in a gameplay screenshot. Band of the Hawk Guts from Berserk Musou.jpg|Render of Guts (Band of the Hawk). Black Swordsman Guts from Berserk Musou.jpg|Render of Guts (Black Swordsman). Guts White Swordsman ver DLC.png|White Swordsman DLC costume. Guts3.png|Model of the Berserker Armor. |-| Merchandise= Guts Slaying Apostle.jpg|Black Swordsman Guts with a slain apostle statue released by Art of War. Guts Black Swordsman Bloody.jpg|Guts post-battle statue released by Art of War. Guts Post Battle.jpg|Guts standing over the remains of an apostle statue released by Art of War. Guts Arm Cannon.jpg|Guts' prosthetic arm replica statue released by Art of War. Guts Resting.jpg|Golden Age Guts resting against a tree statue released by Art of War. Guts Horseback.jpg|Guts on horseback statue released by Art of War. Guts and Casca Nude.jpg|Guts holding Casca statue - Eclipse version - released by Art of War. Guts and Farnese.jpg|Guts on horseback with hostage Farnese statue released by Art of War. Guts Slays Apostle.jpg|Guts with sliced apostle statue released by Art of War. Guts Black Swordsman.jpg|Guts the Black Swordsman birth ceremony statue released by Art of War. Guts Bloody Black Armor.jpg|Guts in black armor statue bloody variant released by Art of War. Berserker Armor Clean.jpg|Guts in the Berserker Armor battle stance statue released by Art of War. Guts Berserker Armor Bloody.jpg|Guts in the Berserker Armor battle stance bloody variant statue released by Art of War. Guts Berserker Armor Chopping.jpg|Guts in the Berserker Armor swinging the Dragonslayer statue released by Art of War. Berserker Blue Steel.jpg|Guts in the Berserker Armor blue steel statue released by Art of War. Armored Berserker Skull Helm.jpg|Guts in the skull helm Berserker Armor statue released by Art of War. Guts vs Zodd.jpg|Guts versus Zodd statue released by Art of War. Guts Riding Zodd.jpg|Guts riding Zodd versus Ganishka statue released by Art of War. Guts and Slan.jpg|Guts with Slan at Qliphoth statue released by Art of War. Category:Character Subpages Category:Image Galleries